fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Mavis Vermillion
Fairy Tail |mark location= |occupation= |previous occupation=First Guild Master |team= |partner= |base of operations=Tenrou Island First Fairy Tail Building (former) |status=Unknown |relatives= Unnamed Father (deceased)Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 1, Page 7 Unnamed Mother (deceased) |magic=Fairy Glitter Fairy Sphere Fairy Law Illusion Magic Black Arts Ankhseram Black Magic |manga debut=Chapter 232 (voice) Chapter 253 (actual) |anime debut=Episode 112 (voice) Episode 122 (actual) |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes |previous partner = Yury Dreyar Warrod Sequen Precht Gaebolg Zera}} Mavis Vermilion (メイビス・ヴァーミリオン Meibisu Vāmirion) was the first Guild MasterFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Page 5 and co-founder of the Fairy Tail Guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 342, Pages 19-20 She died some time prior to the beginning of the series but her spirit still remains on Tenrou Island. Appearance Mavis has very long, wavy, yellow-blonde hair that reaches down to her feet with a single lock pointing upwards; large green eyes that appear to have no irises (aniridia); peachy skin and a slight child-like build. As a consequence of using an incomplete version of a grand magic when she was thirteen to save Yury, her body was no longer able to grow or mature from that point onwards.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 5-6 She wears a frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. Around the chest are three blue diamond patterns with two blue triangles above. Each series of these is outlined in a hot pink. She wears wing-like adornments around her ears and small hoop earrings. She also seems to prefer going barefoot.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 123 Personality Mavis is kind and protective of Fairy Tail. She cares, guides and protects the guild whenever it's possible.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Page 16 She seems to be quite cheerful as she's smiling and happy most of the time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Page 3 Mavis can also be quite carefree and reckless, and this side of her is shown when she allowed Jellal Fernandes to participate in the Grand Magic Games as a part of Team Fairy Tail B, as long as it improved their chances of winning, despite the fact that if anyone found out about the ex-member of the Ten Wizard Saints and escaped convict, it could be disastrous to the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 9-10 Another sign of her reckless nature is shown when she lent Fairy Glitter to Cana Alberona just to win the MPF event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 14 Mavis is quite playful and to a certain degree, childish. She even left Tenrou Island just to cheer on Fairy Tail in the Grand Magic Games, solely because she was bored on the island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 11 She seems to be indifferent to certain things. For example, when Mavis felt a malicious force coming from the Raven Tail guild members, she was not especially worried.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Page 4 Though playful, she can be quite serious at times. When it came to winning the Grand Magic Games, Mavis cast aside her smile, adopting a serious persona in which she stated she would lead Fairy Tail to victory, taking charge and giving out orders.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Pages 18-19 Mavis was once given the epithet Fairy Tactician, as she led her team to many victories thanks to her exceptional skill in making strategies during battles.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Pages 11-12 History Tenrou Jade arc In X679, Mavis, as a child, worked for the Red Lizard Guild, where she would either clean the guild's floor, the members' clothes or even make food. This was due to her parents' untimely death; she was forced to pay back her parents' debts to the guild and contribute to the guild that sustained her. Although, she was mistreated, she vowed never to cry, as her parents once told her that fairies never approached those who were cry-babies.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 5-7 In the year X679, Mavis awoke to find that her guild, Red Lizard, was under attack by another: Blue Skull. Running through the battlefield terrified, Mavis found the Guild Master's daughter, Zera, trapped under a pile of collapsed building. Mavis freed Zera and quickly rushed them towards a nearby forest, though Zera was hesitant to go and didn't want to abandon her guild or father. Convincing the girl that she can live on with her memories of them in her heart and that her life is more important, Mavis was shocked when the wounded Zera suddenly asked if they could be friends, as she had never had a true companion since her parents' untimely deaths. Though Mavis quickly agreed to Zera's request, she turned to see that the young girl had fallen to the ground. Despite shaking her, Zera lied immobile with Mavis crying desperately over her.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 2-19 Seven years later in X686, three mysterious men arrived on Tenrou Island, commenting on the beautiful climate. Standing in the shadows of the forest, Mavis smiled at them.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 1, Page 20 As she sat and hummed to herself, she was approached by Zera, who scolded her for her dilly-dallying and stated that they agreed to clean out the library; remembering the day that Blue Skull attacked and left them as the sole survivors on Tenrou Island, the two girls got to work, though stop when Zera said she could hear somebody approaching. Zera hid as a man walks into the room, screaming in shock when he saw Mavis standing nearby as he thought the island was deserted. Mavis soon tricked the man into revealing that he is a treasure hunter by the name of Yury Dreyar, and that he and his comrades came to the island in search of the rare Tenrou Jade artifact. Mavis told Yury that the item is a relic of her people and that she will not tell him where it is or let him have it. Yury, however, was determined to get the information out of Mavis and proposed a game of wits: should he win, he will be told the Tenrou Jade's location; should Mavis win, Yury had to take her on his travels to meet fairies.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 2-12 The game was one of guessing information about the opponent and Mavis quickly loses the practice round she requested to test the waters. Confident in his upcoming victory, Yury set up a Judgement Field and began the game.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 13-20 Through a tactic that astonished Yury, Mavis managed to win the game, though before she could celebrate her victory, Warrod and Precht arrived to inform Yury that they found the Tenrou Jade's resting place, but that the artifact was already gone. Shocked, Mavis and Yury both confirmed the claim with their own eyes, with Mavis telling the men that she believed Blue Skull took the relic seven years ago during their raid. The men seemed hesitant to go out of their way to find a Mage Guild, though Mavis declared that she will help them and demanded they take her with them to the mainland. Despite being hesitant, the men eventually agreed, and that night prepared to leave; Yury helped Mavis pack her belongings and is introduced to Zera. The man seems uncomfortable with the girl and tried to tell Mavis something, though the little girl ignored him, as she was excited for their upcoming adventure.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 2-20 Some time later, the group arrived in Hargeon Town and Precht decided to go scout around for intelligence on Blue Skull with Mavis by his side. The two end up in a bar talking to a tender, though are told that nobody in the area had heard of Blue Skull. Mavis, however, deduced through reason that the bartender was lying and, after he was called out, the man revealed that he himself is a Blue Skull member and trapped Mavis and Precht in a Magic circle they are forbidden from leaving. As he planned to eliminate them, Mavis realized that one of the glyphs in the circle was false and steps out, using her Magic to intimidate the bartender into giving them everything they need, much to Precht's shock and admiration.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 2-18 Using the man's information, Mavis and her friends headed towards Magnolia Town, the apparent location of the Blue Skull headquarters. As they traveled, she slowly grew closer to the three treasure hunters as they talked and bonded, and came to trust them quite a bit. One night when they stopped to camp, Mavis spoke to Zera, with the girl asking her to teach her Magic for self-defense. Mavis agreed, and together the two swam, reminiscing about their time on the island. Some time later, the group arrived at Magnolia Town, though are shocked to find it barren and demolished with a humongous Dragon skeleton perched on what once was the famous Kardia Cathedral.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 2-18 They soon encountered an old man who told them that Magnolia's dilapidated state was due to the presence of Blue Skull in the city, but before he could continue he was suddenly killed by some Blue Skull members who turned on the group. Precht, Warrod, and Yury easily defeated them but the noise attracted a much larger force. Mavis immediately reacted to their presence, having created an army of soldiers with her Illusion Magic, which frightened her opponents and caused them to stop. She asked to see their Master who eventually walked out from the crowd of Blue Skull members. Mavis demanded the Tenrou Jade to be returned lest she unleash her power, but the Blue Skull Master was unfazed and saw through her Magic, dispelling it himself and sending his subordinates in to attack. Yury and Precht were injured in the ensuing melee (the latter having lost his eye), but Warrod recovered them and pushed through to escape into the forest with Mavis and Zera.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 2-18 While recovering in the forest, Mavis volunteered to collect some water and think upon her actions. At a nearby pond, looking at her reflection, she was surprised by a young man bursting from the water. The man, Zeref, quickly dressed himself and prepared to leave, not wanting to cause her harm due to dangerous Magic. Much to his surprise, however, Mavis correctly deduced the nature of his Magic, which she recognized as also being a curse cast upon him. She asked if he was lonely and he responded that he was unsure, but happy to have merely talked to her, but quickly tried to leave lest he accidentally hurt her. Mavis then summoned a large number of animals to ease Zeref of his loneliness and asked him if he could teach her and her friends Magic. He agreed and for the next few days taught the group various types of Magic, resulting in Mavis calling herself the "Black Wizard".Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 2-18 After briefing her peers of their plan within the forest, they all moved out into the city, where Mavis stood idle alongside Zera within a rampaging crowd in Magnolia.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 2-7 Upon encountering Geoffrey within the blazed city, Mavis attempted to strike fear into him by threatening to take revenge over the Tenrou Island massacre. After being called out on her illusion, she revealed that they had isolated him away from the city.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 12-17 After being warned not to touch the Tenrou Jade, Mavis disregarded his warning, until Geoffrey informed her that if the Jade is touched, it will destroy all of Magnolia, leaving Mavis astonished.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 8, Page 20 Mavis, accompanied by Zera, made her way to the Kardia Cathedral, where she saw Yury and Precht; after some brief banter, she asked if Yury had the Tenrou Jade, which he affirmed, but stated that he had no desire to hand it over. Mavis told him to drop the stone as it carried extremely dark, dangerous properties that they were all unaware of, however Yury did not believe this and obstinately refused, even in spite of Precht's plea to drop the stone as well. Mavis then watched as the Tenrou Jade engulfed Yury in light, after which the skeletal blue Dragon above them came to life and started ravaging Magnolia. Mavis quickly deduced that Yury was overwhelmed by the Tenrou Jade and became fused with the Dragon skeleton, and then immediately resolved to try and bring Yury back to his senses. She, however, failed and was nearly killed by Yury until Precht saved her at the last second. Precht resolved at that point to kill Yury, but Mavis continued to refuse to do so, and claimed that although she may not be a treasure hunter, she would save Yury and Magnolia and protect her friends, as she hunts the treasure of friendship.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 2-19 Mavis, quickly running out of options, decided to use the dangerous Magic Law, taught to her by Zeref as a means of protecting others even if it threatened her life in return. She lured Yury to her by casting an illusion of gold coins showering down over Magnolia, which caused a hint of Yury's avaricious nature to emerge and go after the coins despite being under control of the Tenrou Jade. Mavis then leaped onto the Dragon skeleton and prepared to use the spell even though Zera pleaded with her not to, knowing that Mavis hadn't had ten years to complete and promised not to use it until then, because in an incomplete state the price at which it needed to be cast was unpredictable and could potentially kill her. Zera, having jumped on the skeleton to protect her, was urged by Mavis to flee and get someplace safer while she protected her friends. Mavis wished to make her adventure with everyone be a fond experience to look back on, refusing to let it end in tragedy. As Zera reaffirmed she was Mavis's dear friend, the skeleton threw her into the air. Mavis used this opportunity to land in front of the Dragon head and cast Law, releasing Yury from the Tenrou Jade in a blinding burst of light. The skeleton crumbled apart and the Jade shattered, restoring Yury to his former self. However, afterward, Mavis collapsed on the ground, unresponsive.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 2-19 Later, Mavis was taken to a specialist who told her that due to using the incomplete version of Law, Mavis would no longer be able to grow. Mavis then went into a forest, where Yury later found her and tearfully apologized, but she comforted him and told him that it was her choice. A little bit after this, they sat down and talked and Yury told Mavis that they would be friends "until the very end." He then said that because they are friends, he had to tell her that Zera wasn't real, but an illusion of her own creation.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 2-19 Mavis tried to point out Zera to Yury, but he reaffirmed that he could not see her. Zera then confirmed Yury's beliefs, admitting to Mavis that she died during the Blue Skull's Raid and had been a creation of Mavis' Magic ever since that day. In disbelief, Mavis tried to argue the fact, though Zera showed that she was already starting to fade away now that Mavis had become aware of her non-existence. Mavis began to break down, but Zera comforted her, promising Mavis that they will always be together in her heart. Mavis ultimately accepted the fact that Zera wasn't real, which allowed Yury to see her; Zera entrusted Yury with the job of looking after Mavis before disappearing completely.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 12, Pages 2-18 Later, Mavis tells Yury, Precht, and Warrod that she wants to start a Mage guild. Despite their initial reluctance, they agree and leave Sylph Labyrinth to help found the guild. In April of X686, Mavis and the others built the guild building, and all four took a photo as a sign that Fairy Tail had been born.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 1-19 Mavis later entrusted the guild to Precht to serve as its second master,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 2-3 and, in gratitude, after her death the members of Fairy Tail made her a grave on Fairy Tail's holy grounds: Tenrou Island. Post Tenrou Jade Shortly after the formation of Fairy Tail, war had broken out and mages were used as soldiers for the war. Mavis, acting as a strategist, ordered the soldiers to have the left wing retreat. The other soldiers were flabbergasted by such an order and tell her that doing so would ruin everything. Mavis explained what the enemy would be thinking and says she can think of 49 ways to deal with the problem but first the left wing needs to retreat. With that taken care of, Yury, Precht and Warrod joked around about Mavis being a princess before they step out into battle themselves with Mavis having told them that she believes in them. After the battle concludes, the other soldiers looked in in disbelief as Fairy Tail defeated the countless enemy numbers by themselves. Back at the guild, the members celebrated but Mavis sulked, telling Yury she wonders how many lives were lost that day and wondering how much longer the war would last as she wanted to go on an adventure. After the war ends, Mavis walked out into the woods were she came upon Zeref once more. Mavis, excited to see him, jumps at him but Zeref told her not to come near as he is cursed. Mavis ignored him and hugged him anyway. She then told him that thanks to him, they won their fight. After some light conversation, Zeref decided to reveal his true identity to Mavis as the Black Mage Zeref. Mavis yelled that he is nothing like the stories but Zeref remarked they are mostly true. She then looked at him and told him he has very kind eyes, causing Zeref to say she has such innocence. Mavis struck up more conversation then by saying Yury was to be a father soon. Zeref commented that it seemed odd for that boy to be a father but Mavis stated that it had been 10 years. He commented that Mavis had not changed though. Mavis stated that it was the cost she paid for using Law. Zeref then informed her that it is not that she had stopped aging, but rather that she had become immortal like him. He then asked if she had chosen what kind of lives she would be taking. Zeref explained that she had the same curse as him, that the more she cared about life, the more people would die. She told him that no one had died around her but he remarked that it was likely due to the war and that she had seen life differently because of it, as such she does not know the true meaning of taking a life. Mavis then broke into tears, asking how he could say such things. Zeref simply smirks and stated he is everything the rumors made him out to be. As she ran off crying, Zeref says she had always had the power to walk alongside him. As she ran back to the guild, crying that she does know the value of life, Yury's son is born.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 449, Pages 6-20 Synopsis Tenrou Island arc Locating Mavis' grave is the second part of the most recent S-Class Mage Promotion Trial and Cana Alberona is the first to reach her grave.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 232, Pages 2-3 As Cana stands before the grave, a card in her bag suddenly glows, the Help Lucy Card, a card that will only glow if her partner Lucy Heartfilia is in trouble. Seeing the card and remembering what she had done to Lucy, Cana begins to cry realizing that she betrayed her friend and guild by putting the S-Class exam first. Determined to rescue her friends, Cana approaches the grave and asks Mavis to lend her the power to protect Fairy Tail, saying that she loves her guild. Hearing Cana's words, Mavis somehow telepathically comforts Cana and lends her the power to use one of the three great Fairy Magics, Fairy Glitter.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 232, Pages 12-19 Later Acnologia arrives at the island and begins to fight the members of Fairy Tail. Mavis uses her Ethereal abilities to create a body for herself and watches her guild members fight from afar. She uses the power of the faith and bonds between them to cast the ultimate defense spell, Fairy Sphere, to save them from when Acnologia tried to use its roar to destroy the island and everyone on it. Although Mavis saved everyone, the use of Fairy Sphere caused them to be trapped in a frozen state for seven years.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Page 10Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 16-17 X791 arc Seven years after the attack of Acnologia, Mavis, standing on the surface of the ocean near the location where the aforementioned event took place, encounters the remaining members of her guild looking for their missing comrades. Seeing the group, Mavis raises both her hands and Tenrou Island appears inside a giant sphere bearing the mark of her guild. She then leads the group to Natsu and the others and reveals how she used the Fairy Sphere spell which is the reason why the S-Class Trial participants had been absent for the past 7 years. After telling the story and reminding the guild about the power of unwavering faith and resilient bonds, Mavis disappears, happy that her guild became a happy one.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 3-6Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 13-18 Grand Magic Games arc Mavis later appears at the Grand Magic Games to cheer for Fairy Tail, much to the surprise of all the members present. She assures them not to worry, stating that only those with the Fairy Tail crest can see her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Pages 10-11 After Fairy Tail's B team is revealed to have also made it through to the finals, Mavis notices the masked man pretending to be Mystogan is not a member of the guild. As Makarov apologies profusely, Mavis notices herself that Jellal is not evil and even has the same "heart" as everyone else in the guild. After hearing that he was once one of the Ten Wizard Saints, she states that she will allow him to participate for Fairy Tail's victory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 10-11 As the first battle of the games begins, Mavis wonders what the aim of Raven Tail is, seeing that they are only targeting her guild members. Makarov tells her that they just want to embarrass them but Mavis thinks that it is too simple for a goal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Pages 3-4 During the battle between Lucy Heartfilia and Flare Corona, she quickly figures out the reason that Urano Metria failed was due to outside assistance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Pages 17-18 As the battle between the disguised Jellal Fernandes and Jura Neekis of Lamia Scale is about to commence, Mavis looks on perturbed. As Makarov seeks to allay what he assumed was worry over whether or not Jellal could defeat Jura, Mavis declares that she needs to use the restroom, which shocks everyone as she is a spirit.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Pages 3-4 However, she later genuinely looks disappointed when Jellal loses.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Page 18 The next day she was also seen in Fairy Tail's corner and is stunned speechless at the Dragon Slayers' dismal performance during the racing event, however by the end of the race she was smiling at Natsu's determination.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Pages 3-20 During the rest of the day, she mostly stays silent, only commenting once, on the rarity of Kurohebi's Mimic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 277, Page 8 Again during the third day she was seen with the other non-competing Fairy Tail members. She was surprised like nearly everyone else when Erza Scarlet challenged all 100 monsters during Pandemonium, but was later happily cheering when Erza won the event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Pages 8-18 When the remaining contestants use "MPF" to determine their scores, Mavis shows confidence in Cana when she steps up for her turn. When Cana reveals her Fairy Glitter tattoo, Mavis reveals that she lent her the spell again so that her team can win, adding that she already has enough Magic Power to use it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Pages 14-15 After Laxus fights and defeats the entire Team Raven Tail, when the fight was supposed to be with him and "Alexei", Mavis looks on ominously as a spectator. She later comments briefly about Sherria Blendy's Magic Power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Pages 13-17 She later realizes that Sherria is using a lost form of Magic known as Sky God Slayer Magic and watches as the battle goes on.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Page 7 As the Games' third day comes to a conclusion, Mavis joins in on Makarov and Laxus' conversation about Lumen Histoire. She informs the Lightning Dragon Slayer that Lumen Histoire is not "darkness", but rather, it is Fairy Tail's "Light". She adds that such information is disclosed only to the guild's masters and thanks Laxus when the latter refuses to know more about such. Mavis suspects Precht had leaked the information on the Lumen Histoire to Raven Tail, and blames herself as she begins to cry over her poor choice for Fairy Tail's second master.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Pages 11-12 Later that night, Mavis goes to Ryuzetsu Land with Makarov and Laxus to have some fun in the pool. As she plays around holding her breath underwater she is spotted by Lucy, who questions why they are there.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 11 In the same evening, Natsu manages to blow the building sky high trying to melt some of Gray and Lyon's ice, and Mavis cries alongside Makarov when she hears that Fairy Tail will be charged for all the repair costs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Pages 19-20 Later, she watches as the new team Fairy Tail appears and says that it's time to show the strength of their bonds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Pages 13 During the starting battle of the fourth day, Mavis, along the rest of the guild members, is shocked as it is revealed that the rabbit from Blue Pegasus is Nichiya.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 9 As the fourth day's third tag battle gets underway, Mavis comments on Sting's and Rogue's White Drive and Shadow Drive being Magic amplification techniques. As the battle rages on, Mavis is surprised to see that Sting and Rogue are able to use Dragon Force at will.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Pages 19, 33 She remains surprised even after they have fully activated such a technique.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 295, Page 4 However, as the battle progresses, her expression softens and becomes more cheerful when Natsu starts taking on his opponents solely. As she watches, she thinks to herself about how the power of friendship can take down most obstacles in one's path.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Pages 9-19 Mavis celebrates Team Fairy Tail's first victory against Team Sabertooth and is thrilled to see Fairy Tail in the lead with forty-five points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Page 2 When Team Fairy Tail enters the arena, Mavis happily watches as the rest of the guild cheers. Mavis praises Makarov to have thought a lot about Lucy's arrest. They discuss about having already sent a search team to rescue Lucy in case the King doesn't give her back when they win.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Pages 18-19 As the event of the last day begins, Mavis watches as Team Fairy Tail remains in their place while other teams scatter across the area.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Page 10 Upon Makarov exasperatedly wondering why the team isn't moving, Mavis explains that over the last several days, she has been observing their opponents and formulating a strategy, which she passed on to the Mages so as to achieve victory. Standing up, she proclaims it's the time to go, at which point the members of the team rush into battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Page 16-18 As the team goes in to fight, Mavis announces that there is a 97% chance that Rufus will make a move. Watching as Rufus unleashes his Memory-Make: A Night of Falling Stars attack, Mavis notes that upon seeing the lights, one has a chance to dodge and watches as several do so. Since the attack is composed of lightning, Laxus is able to block the attack, as Mavis predicted. She then stated that Rufus' next move will not hinder them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Pages 3-6 Mavis continues explaining the moves the members of Team Fairy Tail will make to confront their opponents. The rest of Fairy Tail members are amazed at how accurate her Fairy Star Strategy plans are and Makarov recalls the nickname she was given due to her strategic abilities, The Fairy Tactician.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Pages 6-10 As the number of participants are decimated, Mavis notes that the battles are going to get harder, specifically stating that Jura Neekis will be difficult to deal with.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Page 13 As Gray prepares to battle Rufus, Mavis explains that Rufus is key to Sabertooth's plans and it is vital that Gray defeats him, though she's not certain that he can. Recalling a past conversation in which Gray himself volunteered to go after Rufus, Mavis notes that emotions should help him in battle and asks him to show their power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 306, Pages 2-5 As the battle continues with Gray on the ropes, Mavis looks onFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 306, Page 11 but breathes a sigh of relief when Gray ultimately comes out the winner,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 306, Page 19 referring to his victory as "splendid".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Page 2 Later, Mavis clenches her dress tightly as Makarov remembers his written apologies.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 309, Page 4 Soon after, while the Fairy Tail Mages continue advancing, Mavis watches as Sherria attacks Juvia, just as she had predicted. Though the others say Sherria can't be beaten due to her healing ability, Mavis states it doesn't matter since Juvia can hold her off while Erza fights Minerva.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 311, Pages 11-12 However, to Mavis' surprise, Erza encounters Kagura instead. As the two battle, Mavis begins crying as she wonders where her calculations went wrongFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 311, Pages 13-15 and continues crying as Minerva later joins the fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 311, Page 18 Her tears soon cease though as she watches the three powerful women begin their assault on one another, clasping her hands together tensely as the three fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Page 7 When Minerva later begins to use her Magic to its full extent, Mavis recognizes it and can only stare open-mouthed at the spells she casts.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Page 14 Later, while Gajeel is mentioning Mavis failing in her predictions, she is seen still crying over this.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 313, Page 16 Some time later, Mavis shows excitement after witnessing Erza's miraculous comeback from a seemingly one sided fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 315, Page 7 Later, during Gajeel's battle against Rogue, Mavis watches the battle with interest as she notes Rogue to have been possessed by an evil Magic, one which she does not recognize.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 318, Page 14 After Gajeel wins the fight, Mavis is still wondering about the dark Magic that even she is unaware of.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 319, Page 12 Mavis then silently watches as the Grand Magic Games proceeds,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Page 1 and is shocked to see Jura easily defeating Orga.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Page 11 As Jura then turns on Laxus, Mavis watches from beside Makarov as the two clash, smiling when Laxus manages to land some blows.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 321, Page 2 When Makarov appears shocked by Laxus' abilities, Mavis comments that he didn't expect him to be so strong, his expression whilst watching the fight giving this fact away.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 321, Page 6 Continuing to see Laxus make use of some powerful attacks, Mavis comments that all of the youth in the guild are growing up. Urging them forward like the wind in their battles, Mavis states that their blood, sweat and tears are a beautiful thing, and that they should show no fear, whilst in Crocus, the Mages of Fairy Tail all stand and push themselves forward in their fights.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 321, Pages 7-18 With Team Fairy Tail now confronting Sting, Mavis waits for the outcome while Team Fairy Tail stands defiantly against Sting. After Sting caves in and surrenders to Fairy Tail, Mavis, along with the rest of her guild, cheer in delight as they claim the title of the strongest guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Pages 20-24 Mavis then smiles as Sting and Lector reunite with each other. However, the moment of happiness is short lived as Mavis notices something around the city of Crocus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Page 28 Later, Mavis is seen celebrating and rejoicing with the guild, playfully claiming the results were just as she calculated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Page 2 Mavis is then present at Crocus as the 7 Dragons controlled by Future Rogue attack Fiore's Mages. When Laxus, with the support of the Thunder God Tribe, decides to fight Atlas Flame on his own, she supports the plan, agreeing with Natsu that only a Dragon Slayer can hurt a Dragon and tells Gajeel to intercept another Dragon. She then guides the rest of the Fairy Tail members to attack the monsters that were hatched from Motherglare's eggs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Pages 2-6 Later, after the battle is over and the Dragons return to their own time, Mavis is seen looking at the town from above, noting with saddened expression that not even a single Dragon Slayer managed to defeat any of the Dragons.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 337, Page 12 During the royal ball at the Mercurius Castle, Mavis appears behind Wendy and states, drooling at a piece of jello, that it does indeed look delicious, surprising the Sky Dragon Slayer. Still mesmerized by the food, Mavis states that she wishes to try some, but Wendy asks her to show some restraint, as she is a ghost, much to Sherria's confusion. Wendy then asks Mavis if she has seen Natsu, to which she replies that she hasn't. Also stating that Natsu's absence is uncharacteristic of him, Sherria feels Mavis' presence behind her, and asks Wendy to help her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Pages 8-9 As Fairy Tail celebrates their victory in the Grand Magic Games after returning to Magnolia, Mavis goes to a nearby forest where she greets Zeref, stating that she knew the Black Wizard was watching the games. Zeref tells Mavis that though he cannot see or hear her, he knows she is there. Acknowledging that they were both close to one another seven years ago, Mavis asks if Zeref is still looking for a place to die, to which he states that it has been decided. Zeref tells her he has seen many atrocities in his life but always hoped a new era would eliminate them, wondering how many times people will continue making the same mistakes. Mavis states that they are just living, but Zeref disagrees, stating that what they are doing is not truly living and that "humans" are already dead. Mavis asks if he has stopped waiting, to which Zeref replies that if the world rejects him, he will deny it as well. Mavis states that Fairy Tail accepts the world, but Zeref argues that what he is doing will be the gift of harmony and regeneration. When the First Master asks if there will be fighting, Zeref, with his eyes flaring, exclaims that there will instead be a one-sided annihilation as everyone will die. Mavis then puts on a similar expression and tells the Black Wizard that her guild will stop and annihilate him in turn as the two legendary Mages stare at one another.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 340, Pages 12-17 Tartaros arc Prior to the activation of Face, Mavis' body is revealed to be encased in crystal at Fairy Tail's basement. Stated to be Lumen Histoire by Makarov, the Fairy Tail master claims it to be their ultimate weapon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 406, Page 24 However, Lumen Histoire ends up not being unleashed and Makarov weeps that he did not have to courage to do so. Mavis then appears, claiming that it simply means it is not the time yet.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 415, Pages 2-3 Alvarez Empire arc Mavis returns to the Fairy Tail Guild when Marakov tries to tell his Mages about Fairy Heart. She interrupts him, saying it's her responsibility to tell them, and explains that Fairy Heart is Fairy Tail's most guarded secret, but that the members have a right to know why Zeref wants it. She then begins to recount her own sin, her past with Zeref as well as their pursuit of The One Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 448, Pages 17-20 Magic & Abilities Illusion Magic (幻影魔法, Genei Mahō): During her time at Tenrou Island, Mavis was self-taught Illusion Magic. Her illusions are so detailed that they appear to be truly life-like, and Mavis has used them on occasion to intimidate people, such as by creating fearsome beasts that look deadlyFairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 15-21 and summoning an army of knights.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 9-10 *'Heavenly Wolf' (天狼 Tenrō): Mavis raises her arms above her head and creates an illusion of a humongous wolf. The wolf's frightening face and forelegs appear to be covered in a dark flame pattern, and its paws sprout saplings similar to the ones seen on Tenrou Island.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 4, Page 19 *'Tenrou Soldier' (天狼兵 Tenrōhei): Mavis raises her arms above her head and creates an illusion of a whole army. All of the "knights" wield a sword, shield with an insignia of wings, and wear armor.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 9-10 However, the Guild Master of Blue Skull could see through the illusion, causing it to dissipate.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 12-13 Fairy Glitter (妖精の輝き, フェアリーグリッター, Fearī Gurittā): Fairy Glitter is one of the Three Great Magics of Fairy Tail. It is a Magic that rivals Fairy Law and is a radiance of merciless light that rejects the presence of any foes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 232, Pages 3-4 It is also an exceedingly complex and unfathomably intricate spell that collects and concentrates the light of the sun, the moon and the stars.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 233, Page 7 Mavis transferred this Magic to Cana Alberona temporarily.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 232, Pages 18-19 Fairy Sphere (妖精の球, フェアリースフィア, Fearī Sufia): Mavis used this spell by converting the Fairy Tail members' bonds and faith into Magic Power. It is a Magic that will protect the Guild from any evil; an absolute defense Magic. However, Fairy Sphere also acts as a stasis chamber, and anyone trapped inside will not age.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 17-18 It's powerful enough to protect Tenrou Island and everyone on it from Acnologia's Dragon's Roar, and to keep it sealed for seven years. Fairy Law (妖精の法律, フェアリーロウ, Fearī Rō): The first of the Three Great Magics of Fairy Tail. Rivaling the power Fairy Glitter, this Magic emits a bright light that envelops the area and inflicts heavy damage on whoever the Caster perceives from their heart as an enemy, leaving friends and bystanders completely unharmed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 66, Pages 2-5. After using Law, Mavis eventually modified and improved Law by removing its side effect whenever it is used, setting it as the basis for Fairy Law.Monthly Fairy Tail: Volume 13 Mashima Hiro-Sensei Long Interview Black Arts (黒魔法 Kuro Mahō): Mavis was taught of this style of Magic from Zeref, in which she first learned Law. *'Law' (ロウ Rō): This Magic emits a bright light that envelops the area and inflicts heavy damage on the caster's target. When Mavis used it, it was powerful enough to counteract the effects of the Tenrou Jade.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 16-17 Zeref taught Mavis this spell in order to protect her friends and fend for herself.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 2-3 It's stated it takes 10 years to completely master this spell and can cause repercussions on the user when done incompletely.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 6 *'Ankhseram Black Magic' (アンクセラムの黒魔術 Ankuseramu no Kuro Majutsu): Mavis used an incomplete version of a spell to save Yury Dreyar,Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 14-17 which as a result, cursed her, making her unable to age or mature.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 449, Pages 15-17 This black art is known for its' killing propensity, causing death to those the user holds precious to them and cares for deeply.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 449, Pages 16-18 Flight: Mavis can flyFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Page 17 at will, as well as walk on water.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Page 2 Ethereal Abilities: Despite the fact that Mavis is deceased, she is able to talk with people who are still living.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 232, Page 18 In addition, she can even create an Ethereal body at will that is visible and can cast Magic Spells. Despite being an Ethereal body, her bodily functions still seem to work, which is why she still needs to use the bathroom.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Page 4 However, she states that only those who have the mark of Fairy Tail can see her Ethereal body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 10 Master Strategist: While not a Magical ability, Mavis has shown herself to be highly intellectual as she was able to memorize all the abilities of the participants, along with their fighting styles and patterns, and then run countless battle scenarios to come up with the most appropriate strategy for her guild, making at seems as if she was predicting the future, thus earning the alias - The Fairy Tactician.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, pages 9-10 However, despite this incredible feat, Mavis' strategies aren't perfect as seen when instead of Erza facing off against Minerva like she initially predicted she instead faced off against Kagura and then Minerva, greatly upsetting her to the point of tears.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 311, Pages 12-15 Appearances in Other Media OVAs Fairies' Training Camp Mavis is shown to be bored staying alone on Tenrou Island, so she decides to visit the guild. However, seeing that most of the members are going out for training, Mavis decides to tag along with one of the groups which is Natsu's group. Later on, Mavis can be seen watching over the members playing in the beach while treating herself to a glass of tropical punch. She even tries to use Magic when Natsu and Gray decide to make some trouble, but quickly holds herself back, saying that she cannot do so. At night, when all the girls get drunk, Mavis is seen watching the group from the ceiling having herself a bottle of liquor as well. At the end, Mavis finally take a dip at the hot spring herself while saying the current Fairy Tail is so much fun and she will root for them at the Grand Magic Games.Fairy Tail OVA: Fairies' Training Camp The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land On the evening of the third day of the X791 Grand Magic Games, Mavis visits the water-themed park Ryuzetsu Land, along with Makarov and Laxus Dreyar, who babysit her. Coincidentally, other Mages from Fairy Tail and other guilds also happen to be there at the same time, so Lucy and Erza run into Mavis while she is swimming in the pool. However, she gets out of the water, saying that she forgot to warm up first, and so begins warming up, soon followed by Makarov and Laxus, as well as Freed and Bickslow, who try to imitate the latter. After a while, Mavis exclaims that she's cold and attempts to reach for the towel that Laxus offers her. Soon, the combined powers of Natsu, Gray and Lyon Vastia end up destroying the water park, and once again Fairy Tail ends up in debt, which causes Mavis and Makarov to burst into tears.Fairy Tail OVA: The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land Trivia *Originally, Mavis was supposed to be male. However, after Mashima found out that Mavis is a female name, he immediately redesigned Mavis to be a girl.Hiro Mashima Twitter: Nov 25, 2012 Quotes *(To Cana Alberona) "If that's the case, then you have nothing to be afraid of. Mistakes are not shackles that stops a person's progress. They are the fuel that raises the heart. Now... go forth, I lend thee the Fairy Glitter." *(To Team Tenrou) "Unwavering faith and resilient bonds will bring even miracles to your side."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Page 17 *(To Makarov Dreyar) "It has become a wonderful guild, Third Master."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Page 18 *(To Makarov Dreyar) "The ultimate form of the guild that I've hoped for, is now right before my eyes." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Page 11 *(To herself) "There is a wall that can't be destroyed with just power. However, there is a type of power that can destroy that wall. The Power of Feelings." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Pages 13-14 *(An old saying of Mavis, as told by Warrod Sequen) "Comrades isn't simply a word. Comrades are about heart. It's the unconditional trust in your partners. Please, feel free to lean on me... and I, too, will lean on you as well. There will be painful times... sad times... I'll be with you through thick and thin... You are never alone... The hopes we carry are matched by the number of stars twinkling in the night sky, the rustling of the wind on our bodies are premonitions for what's to come tomorrow. Now, let us take a stroll... to the melody from the song of the fairies..."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 355, Pages 15-16Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 17-18 *(To Zera) "''My memories with Papa and Mama and my cute outfits... Even my Fairies are in my heart. So let's live on, Zera!"Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 1, Page 15 *(To herself) "Everything begins in the deep abyss of Magic. A Magic that unites it all, love. Love can cause miracles. And the love between the two that have been living with the curse have brought the highest level of contradiction. The more one loves, the more one will take away from another. This curse has taken my life from me, even if I was supposed to be immortal." Battles & Events *Fun in Ryuzetsu Land!! *The Great Banquet References Titles Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Featured Article Category:Deceased Category:Guild Master Category:Former member of Fairy Tail